


Построю дом вокруг тебя

by commander_lils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Широ страдает, Кит рисует, и ― а как иначе? ― они соседи по квартире.





	Построю дом вокруг тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [build a house around you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224246) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7101902)

_Он друг Кэти. Ему нужно где-то пожить. Чего тебе сто́ит._

Парень у порога до безобразия красив. Мэтт рассказал о нём слишком мало ― его новый квартирант приходит в узких кожаных джинсах. На его шее ― под воротником пиджака ― масляной развод, который приковывает взгляд Широ, словно магнит. По словам Мэтта, он работает в автомастерской.

_Он тихий. Тебе понравится._

Кита можно описать ещё, как минимум, тридцатью прилагательными, и ни одно из них не будет «тихий». Однако хуже всего то, что Широ уже его видел, и, судя по реакции Кита, тот тоже узнает его. Тот самый парень с художественной выставки.

― Ты… ― глаза Кита ― его синие, _синие глаза_ ― расширяются от удивления, а взгляд скользит за Широ ― туда, где висит первая купленная картина. Широ задаётся вопросом: «Теперь-то она ему больше нравится?» ― Ты… ― повторяет он, но замолкает. 

По крайней мере, в этот раз он не смотрит на его руку.

**1**

Широ покупает первую картину в субботу ― тогда же он и встречает Кита, но имя он узнает только через несколько недель.

Художественная выставка ― это обманный манёвр Мэтта чтобы вытащить Широ из дома. Спустя несколько месяцев после возвращения с Кербера Широ выходит из дома только в случае крайней необходимости: из вежливости или из-за пустого холодильника. Привыкание к жизни на Земле проходит тяжелее, чем должно, ― тяжелее без руки, хотя даже с этим легче свыкнуться, чем с пустым домом и дисфорией, которая нависает над ним как туча.

В душе́ он ценит заботу Мэтта, но кампус колледжа в большом городе, вероятно, не самое лучшее место, откуда стоит начинать приводить свою жизнь в порядок. Волосы Широ выделяют его на фоне остальных ― словно _старят_ , — а отсутствие руки привлекает к нему вдвое больше внимания. Ему двадцать пять, и он точно здесь не самый взрослый, но всё, через что он прошёл, отпечатано на его коже ― нечто вроде маяка, чтобы мимо него точно не прошли.

Здание, которое неоднократно использовалось как галерея, хотя бы спокойнее и тише.

Скульптуру Кэти Широ узнает моментально. Это чудовищный механизм из шестерёнок и проводов, которые похожи на стилизованную Годзиллу, но выглядит больше как что-то, что вот-вот оживёт и съест всё в помещении ― и, зная Кэти, такое вполне реально.

Скульптура привлекает к себе внимание, поэтому Широ обходит толпу, держась ближе к стене, и заходит в комнату позади ― вот тогда он и видит эту картину.

Холст без рамы, и, безусловно, это самая большая работа в галерее, за исключением скульптуры Кэти. Картина нарисована грубыми мазками, но Широ узнает всё на композиции мгновенно: серые ветки, ярко-фиолетовые цветы на фоне светлого… тюльпанного дерева (кто бы мог подумать), которое вызывает болезненную ностальгию. Он узнаёт его, потому что вырос с таким же за окном. 

Широ теряет счёт времени, смотря на картину. Спустя несколько минут он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд.

Парень, стоящий у дверного проёма, так же красив, как эта картина, как минимум. У него, как и у картины, одинаково резкие углы, тонкие линии; тёмные волосы, длинные ноги, укороченная кожаная куртка и ботинки. Создаётся впечатление, что он катался на велосипеде и ради интереса заглянул на выставку. Он не от мира сего, как и сам Широ, и что-то тёплое разливается вдоль позвоночника, доходя до напряжённых мышц рук, докуда закатаны рукава.

― Красиво, не правда ли? ― спрашивает Широ, желая что-то сказать. Вот оно. Эта картина как приятное воспоминание того, что он уже почти забыл. 

Но вместо ответа парень удивлённо смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот. Он смотрит на Широ. Он смотрит на Широ так, словно тот теряет руку и молодость, словно может увидеть шрамы вокруг края рубашки с длинными рукавами, которую он так старательно надевал: правый рукав завязан у локтя.

― Прошу прощения? ― тихо спрашивает парень.

Широ поворачивается к картине ― уязвимый и смущённый, ― но повторяет:  
― Красиво, не правда ли?

Парень отвечает не сразу, но когда отвечает, выбирает самые мягкие слова:  
― Наверное. Вам правда она нравится? ― В его голосе слышится сомнение, словно он и представить не может, что кому-то может понравиться эта картина, и что-то в душе Широ резко холодеет. Парень хоть и красив, но Широ больше не в состоянии поддерживать разговор.

― Да, нравится.

**2**

В субботу Кит видит мужчину прекраснее, чем вся эта художественная выставка.

Кэти потребовалось две недели, чтобы он хоть что-то нарисовал, и ещё две ― чтобы убедить его прийти на выставку. Искусство слишком личное. Каждая страница любого его альбома вдоль и поперёк разрисована случайными рисунками, и в глубине души он понимает, что лучше сожжёт всё это, чем покажет кому-то хоть страничку.

Рисуют только одиночки. Кто-то однажды так и сказал ему, хотя не желал обидеть. Он избегает рисование столько, сколько может. Лэнс всё ещё поражается, что Кит захотел нарисовать именно цветы, хотя мог что угодно, но всё же Лэнс не рос в хижине посреди пустыни, где цветы выглядят так, словно пострадали от столетней засухи.

Но когда он наконец-то находит в себе мужество прийти на выставку, мужчина, стоящий напротив его картины, затмевает собой всё во многих смыслах.

Сзади можно оценить его длинные ноги и широкие плечи; поза выдаёт прямую и ровную осанку; он оборачивается, а Кит забывает все правила хорошего тона и судорожно вспоминает как люди начинают разговор, потому что мужчина перед ним ― самый красивый человек, которого он когда-либо видел.

Острые глаза, угловатый подбородок и губы, привыкшие к улыбкам. Заметив Кита, он вежливо улыбается ― _пялишься, ты пялишься_ ― и ему это очень идёт. Вся его манера поведения начинается с красивого и отстранённого до притягательного. Есть разница в том, чтобы видеть рисунок и видеть что-то реальное ― на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

И, впервые за несколько лет, при виде этого человека желание даёт ему под дых. Он не замечает, что мужчина что-то говорит, пока выражение лица вновь не становится отрешённым.

― Прошу прощения?

Мужчина поворачивается к картине ― _его_ картине ― и мягко произносит:  
― Красиво, не правда ли?

Кит жалеет о сказанном ещё много недель. ― Наверное. Вам правда она нравится? ― спрашивает он, прежде чем понимает, что тот никак не мог догадаться кто автор картины, и Кит только что оскорбил что-то, чем незнакомец восхищается.

_Ты придурок._

― Да, ― говорит мужчина тихо ― шепчет себе под нос. ― Нравится.

Кит краснеет от невольного комплимента и пережитого смущения. Самый красивый мужчина в мире любит его картину, а он всё портит каким-то невероятно глупым и нелогичным образом. Прежде чем Кит успевает извиниться и всё исправить, мужчина прощается и уходит. 

Когда он проходит мимо Кита, их взгляды на мгновение пересекаются. Они оказываются настолько близко, что Кит подмечает новые детали его внешности: шрам на носу и высокие скулы. Кит даже если бы и хотел, не смог бы отвести взгляд. Он замечает ещё, что у незнакомца нет руки.

И он потрясающий.

***

Художественная выставка проходит лучше ожидаемого. Кто-то покупает человека-ящерицу Кэти, что сильно удивляет Кита, потому что тот всё ещё не может понять расположение её головы. А ещё кто-то покупает его картину за двести долларов.

― Чего? ― спрашивает Кит, роняя рюкзак на пол студии от удивления и возмущения одновременно.

― Да. Двести, чел. ― Лэнс выглядит таким же удивлённым, как он сам, и даже немного огорчённым. ― Сразу после твоего ухода.

Он вышел в спешке — его всё ещё угнетают воспоминания его позора; после того случая Кит продолжает избегать этой части кампуса. Однако...  
― Двести? ― Они просили пятьдесят — таков был уговор. На картине даже не было ценника… Это вообще не должны были продавать.

― Да. И он спросил как с тобой можно связаться, ― говорит Лэнс, не отрываясь от телефона.

― Зачем? Погоди, и ты ему дал? ― Почта и телефон Кита настолько древние, что, увидев их, Лэнс чуть не задохнулся от смеха. Вопрос «почему кому-то захочется с ним связаться?» находится далеко за пределами его понимания.

Лэнс не поднимает глаз с телефона, пока строчит сообщение. ― Для заказов? Это всего лишь почта. Не пугайся.

Но ему страшно. Идея оплаты за рисунок вне его понимания, а _заказы_ значат то, что ему придется рисовать по желанию другого человека, и это едва ли сможет дать волю своему воображению...

― Чел, если ты не захочешь что-то делать, не делай. В этом нет ничего такого. Я напишу отказ за тебя, если пожелаешь.

Это кажется чем-то серьёзным.

***

Проходит неделя, прежде чем он получает письмо на почту, которое оказывается не спамом и не связано с учебой. Сообщение выскакивает в оповещении, пока он на перерыве в автомастерской.

Коротко и ёмко:  
_Планируете ли вы нарисовать ещё что-то? За такую же цену, плюс надбавка?_

Надбавка. Это почти столько же, сколько Кит зарабатывает за неделю в мастерской Коливана. Это деньги на съём и, может быть, на что-то вкуснее рамена и холодной пиццы на ужин каждую ночь в течение недели. Ему нужно отмыть руки от машинного масла, прежде чем дать согласие. 

Честно говоря, Лэнс позаботится обо всем, что Кит не хочет делать — упаковывать, отсылать; чем меньше он знает о своём покупателе, тем лучше, однако в этом есть что-то, по существу, интимное. Заказчик спрашивает Кита о том, что он сам хочет нарисовать. 

Это кажется личным. 

****

**3**

Широ интересуется всем, что пропустил на Земле, а его неизвестный художник становится лучшим, что случилось за месяц. Уже четыре заказа ― Широ тратит тысячу долларов, но это лучшее, на что он может потратить деньги после возвращения. Дом снова кажется пригодным для жизни — уютным, как это было до Кербера и до смерти дедушки. Он не чувствует себя одиноким.

Он просит ярких красок и получает рисунок пустого парка на рассвете, реку на фоне заката, маленькие одинокие цветы, пробивающиеся в трещинах скал ― что-то незначительное, о чем он мечтал, хотя и не понимал этого; возведённое в абсолют. Линии всегда грубые, но в них есть своя прелесть. Ими нарисованы сцены, о которых он множество раз грезил на пути к Керберу ― и сотни раз по пути к дому, отвлекая себя от боли и мрака вокруг. Это также первый собеседник, общение с которым не провалилось после первого разговора.

― Ну, теперь дом выглядит точно как старый художественный музей. Сколько картин планируешь купить? — спрашивает Мэтт, заглянув к нему в гости, и Широ не уверен, впечатлён тот или обеспокоен. 

Как бы то ни было, «столько, сколько смогу себе позволить», наверное, не лучший ответ, который хочет услышать Мэтт.

Мэтт склоняет голову над новой картиной. На ней изображён сад роз в местном парке — Широ это знает, потому что сам спросил и потому что сохраняет каждое письмо, которым они обменялись. — Выглядит знакомо… — Мэтт замолкает и хмурится. — Ты уже виделся с художником?

— Нет. — Он даже не задумывался об этом. Есть что-то такое прекрасное в том, чтобы общаться с незнакомым человеком, который может дать тебе всё что угодно, словно живёт в твоей голове и знает абсолютно все твои желания. Их электронные письма длиной в несколько страниц — это почти как иметь друга по переписке, который не станет задавать лишних вопросов. Его новый, невидимый друг не может посмотреть на него и спросить что случилось. 

А что, если они встретятся и не поладят? Или хуже того: что, если они подружатся? Кербер оставил на нём свой след. Он больше не может ужиться в собственном теле. Он не сможет выдержать, если они перестанут дружить. Мэтт ― единственное исключение, потому что он готов на всё это. 

Мэтт всё ещё смотрит на рисунок, всё ещё хмурится, словно о чём-то размышляет:  
— А ты не думал завести соседа по квартире?

***

Именно так он оказывается рядом с Китом у порога ― со смущённым, огорчённым и красивым Китом.

— Прости. — Кит качает головой, на мгновения закрывая глаза. — Я помню тебя с художественной выставки. Я вёл себя грубо… Мне так жаль. — Сильнее, чем извинения, Широ сбивают с толку красные щёки Кита. Он кажется в разы более смущённым, чем должен был бы быть. Учитывая, что ничего такого не произошло. 

— Нет, всё нормально. Я не принял на личный счёт. — Немного вранья никому не навредит. Излишнее внимание к внешности ― это неотъемлемая часть того, кто он теперь, и он не может стать кем-то другим. Широ вытягивает руку, предлагая помочь с вещами, но Кит выглядит таким озадаченным, что принимает помощь только тогда, когда это становится слишком неловко.

— Нет, — говорит он, когда Широ открывает дверь. Вот так. Просто _нет_. 

Комната находится на другом конце коридора, и оттуда есть выход в сад — личное пространство будет оценено, думает Широ, но Кит замирает на полпути и не двигается с места. — Она слишком большая, — слабо говорит Кит. 

Широ смеётся, но что-то сжимается у него в груди от такого замечания. У Кита всего один рюкзак, никакого багажа, и он думает, что комната для гостей слишком большая. 

— Устраивайся, — говорит ему Широ, не желая спорить. — Подойдёт обжарка на ужин? 

Кит открывает рот, но может лишь выдать короткий, осторожный кивок, и сердце Широ снова сжимается.

Мэтт прав. Кит тихий, но этим вечером за ужином Широ раскрывает его страница за страницей. Поужинав, Широ понимает, что впервые после Кербера ел с кем-то дома.

— Ты живёшь здесь один? — спрашивает Кит, когда Широ слишком долго молчит. Это первый личный вопрос, который он задаёт за ночь, и Кит задаёт его так нерешительно, словно не ожидает ответа. 

Широ кивает и уносит тарелку Кита на кухню, радуясь возможности перевести дух. — Я на некоторое время уезжал. Это дом моего дедушки… Пока меня не было дома, произошёл несчастный случай. 

Это грустная история. Вернувшись домой после ужаснейшей экспедиции в жизни, Широ получил не менее ужаснейшую новость, но ничего такого, с чем бы он не мог справиться. Холты пытались приютить его у себя, но последнее, что им нужно было, — это Широ, слоняющийся по дому. Он получает приглашение на ужин, но выглядит неучтивым впутывать их в свои проблемы. Они и так слишком добры к нему. 

— Прости, — говорит Кит, а затем ещё тише, почти про себя: — У меня тоже нет родителей. — Он поднимает глаза прежде чем сказать это, словно удивлён собственным словам, и Широ видит, как Кит бросает взгляд на белую прядь волос, затем на шрам на носу. Это привлекает внимание, и это то, что они, возможно, должны обсудить как можно раньше. 

— Волосы… — Бессонница и тревожность, и боль от ранения с почти летальным исходом на другом конце космоса — Широ не раз задавался вопросом, справится ли он и стоило ли оно того. — Стресс. Не связанный с рукой. — Он проводит пальцами по челке, улыбаясь в надежде, что улыбка достаточна для самоиронии. — Ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Несчастный случай в космосе… Я оказался не в том месте и не в то время. 

Это не вся история… Даже не большая её часть. Несчастный случай проделал дыру в его скафандре в миллиарде миль от Земли, связав его руку, позволив вакууму забрать её, пока сам пытался успокоиться настолько, чтобы вернуться на корабль — и всё, что произошло после. Но прежде чем Широ успевает сменить тему, глаза Кита расширяются, и Кит произносит слово, которое он меньше всего хочет слышать: 

— Кербер… Ты был в экспедиции на Кербер. 

Об этом мало распространяются. Галактический Гарнизон за всем следит. Кит никак не мог об этом узнать ― разве что Мэтт рассказал ― и это никак не на руку Широ. Прежде чем он меняет тему, Кит понимает его состояние и отводит взгляд. 

— Прости, — бормочет он и чешет себя по лицу. — Я хотел быть пилотом. Почти поступил в Гарнизон, но провалился… Как там? Я не о руке. — Он прячет половину лица за чёлкой, почти пристыженный, словно думает, что о таком глупо спросить. 

Никто не спрашивает этого. Никто и никогда. Его дедушка, может быть, спросил бы, будь он жив, когда вернулся Широ. Ведь это было… 

— Красиво. Там по-настоящему… Спокойно. 

Оставшаяся часть ужина проходит в уютной тишине, которую иногда прерывает Кит случайными вопросами, словно не может сдержать себя, но ничего не меняется. Он не ведёт себя так, словно его отношение резко стало другим. Впервые Широ выдаётся шанс обсудить это с кем-то, чья работа не заключается в том, чтобы спрашивать. Это настоящее облегчение. 

Это кажется незначительным, но хаотичная масса печали, которая копилась в его голове месяцами, становится чем-то лёгким. К моменту, когда они смеются на диване за просмотром возмутительного научно-фантастического фильма, всё кажется неправильным, но в лучшую сторону; он почти забывает обо всём. 

****

**4**

Кит узнаёт его моментально ― как и узнаёт рисунки за ним. У Мэтта всегда было мерзкое чувство юмора.

Всё тут же встаёт на свои места: мужчина, который берёт у него заказы, мужчина в галерее, мистический друг Мэтта со слишком большим домом и свободной комнатой. Но он и понятия не имеет кто такой Кит. Мэтта убить мало по нескольким причинам ― по растущему списку, который он дотошно заполняет, ― но в первую очередь потому, что он не предупреждает его о рисунках, о доме, о Широ.

Становится только хуже. Дом Широ огромен, а комната, которую он показывает, уютнее, чем любое место где Кит когда-либо жил. Он почти решает тут же уйти, отменить сделку и оккупировать диван Коливана с его разрешения, но Широ улыбается и предлагает ему домашнюю еду на ужин. Кто он такой, чтобы отказаться.

Самое необычное в жизни с Широ ― всё слишком просто. Широ редко выходит на улицу и работает на дому, делая бог знает что для Гарнизона. Они едят вместе благодаря Широ. Когда Кит за его старания пытается платить больше за аренду, Широ качает головой и говорит, что скучал готовить для кого-то ещё.

Он не против, чтобы Кит мыл посуду, и это кажется огромным вознаграждением. Проводя с Широ столько времени, он начинает понимать его лучше.

Время от времени Широ бросает незаметную, рассеянную улыбку, словно он счастлив, что живёт и чем-то занимается; иногда он адресует её Киту. Между этой улыбкой, широкими плечами и его помятым и сонным видом с утра Кит понимает, что борется в битве с собой, которую давно уже проиграл. Две недели спустя Кит осознаёт, что Широ встаёт в то же время, что и он, чтобы они могли вместе позавтракать, и сдаётся. Начнём с того, что эта битва была неравной с самого начала. 

Единственным камнем преткновения были рисунки. Кит хочет сообщить об этом в первый же день, но получает очередное письмо от своего заказчика ― от Широ, понимает он, ― и его сердце бешено стучит, пока он открывает письмо. В чём Кит точно уверен к тому моменту, так это в том, что Широ заслуживает чего-то приятного в жизни.

Он вернёт деньги тем или иным способом. «Это не проблема», — говорит он себе.

***

Ближе к зиме Кит влюбляется окончательно и бесповоротно. Они живут в простом ритме. Работа, вечная рутина в попытках получить образование, экономя на всём, свободное время в студии колледжа, рисование для себя и для Широ. Мэтт появляется редко, однако каждый раз улыбается на сверлящие взгляды Кита и притворяется дурачком.

Всё остальное время уходит на Широ и усмирение своей безудержной влюблённости. Это бессмысленно.

На первый взгляд, Широ слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой, но у него плохое чувство юмора и привычка забредать в закусочные, когда они ходят по магазинам. Однажды Кит ловит его в ночи, когда Широ таскает еду из холодильника, и они болтают почти до самого утра. Широ не слишком хорош, но это гораздо хуже. Он просто Широ.

У Кита нет ни шанса.

***

— Видел тебя с твоим _соседом_ в магазине во вторник, — говорит Лэнс, когда Кит входит в студию.

Сначала Кит хочет послать его, но тут же понимает, что это хуже, чем притворяться, что он не понимает о чём речь.

— Мог бы просто сказать, что вы встречаетесь. Кому какое дело. 

На другой конце комнаты оживляется Кэти и выглядывает из своего холста, чтобы посмотреть на Кита. 

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься? — спрашивает она тихим, любопытным голосом, который и наполовину не такой невинный, как она думает. По словам Мэтта, Кэти поступит в Гарнизон в следующем году, потому что они могут взять её в пятнадцать лет, но по каким-то причинам четырнадцать ― даже для них слишком маленький возраст. Выбор факультативов в колледже ― это её версия томления в ожидании, хотя никто не объяснил Киту как гидрофизика может быть предметом по выбору, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

Как бы то ни было, Лэнс только из-за неё подписался быть кем-то-там в художественном кружке, и Кит никому из них ничего не должен.

— Класс, — говорит Кэти, когда не получает ответа ― затем делает только хуже:  
— Широ и правда потрясающий. 

Ну конечно она знает Широ, потому что Мэтт знает Широ, потому что именно с этого всё и началось. Только Мэтт знает, что его признали непригодным для Гарнизона; Кит провёл всю прошлую ночь, пялясь в потолок и задаваясь вопросом, если бы он поступил, встретились бы они с Широ. Если бы он оказался достойнее.

― Мы не встречаемся, ― говорит он прежде чем кто-то из них успевает спросить что-то ещё, чувствуя, как краснеет до кончиков ушей. Отношения ― это неизведанное понятие, а отношения с Широ ― это что-то, что не поддается объяснению. Он не достоин того, чего достоин Широ.

Кэти недоверчиво хмыкает, а Лэнс смотрит на обоих:  
― Да, я постоянно хожу по магазину с Ханком, положив руку на его плечо. Ничего необычного, ― усмехается Лэнс.

Широ не скупится на прикосновения ― такие мелочи губят жизнь, но Кит учится превозмогать. Они совершенно безобидные. Широ не скупится ни в чём. 

― Всё не так.

Хотя надеется на обратное.

Лэнс затихает на несколько минут, затем выдаёт:  
― Разве это не тот самый парень, который покупает твои картины? ― Тишина окутывает его неподдельным ужасом, он почти успешно приходит в себя, но Лэнс гнёт своё: ― Тебе стоит сказать ему, чел. Он рано или поздно узнает об этом.

Ему нечего на это ответить, потому что Лэнс прав.

Слова эхом раздаются в голове до конца вечера и преследуют его по дороге до дома. Нет, понимает он ― не до его дома, а до дома Широ. Он приемлемый гость, и Кит и так знает, что Широ не нужно сдавать комнату за деньги. Широ хотя бы начинает разрешать ему оплачивать половину продуктов, но если он узнает о картинах ― тяжело представить любую реакцию, кроме подавленности. Он уже видит его выражение лица: боль, смущение, разочарование — которое заволакивает его сознание всю дорогу. 

Он должен был прояснить всё давным давно. В глубине души он чувствовал панику при мысли о том, чтобы рассказать Широ, поэтому он остановился у края моста через реку перевести дух. Час после заката; по крайней мере, его бодрит холодный ветер.

Мяуканье настолько не подходит ситуации, что это моментально выбивает его из небытия.

Определив, что этот звук ему не мерещится, требуется лишь секунда и свет от разбитого старого телефона, чтобы обнаружить источник ― коробку у берега реки под мостом.

«Какой мудак бросает кошку на холод?»

Он оставляет рюкзак на краю дороги, чтобы суметь дотянуться вниз и не упасть головой в реку. Река не замёрзла, но по краям лёд и крутой обрыв, скользкий от старых кормовых листьев.

― Эй, ― шепчет он, когда достаёт до края коробки ногой, притягивая её достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться. Животное внутри даже пушистее, чем кошка ― такое же чёрное, как темнота вокруг. Как только Кит протягивает руку, котёнок пытается вскарабкаться по нему, как по дереву. Маленькие коготки цепляются за ткань куртки ― Широ постоянно говорит, что она слишком тонкая. Впервые за долгое время Кит думает, что Широ, наверное, был прав.

Однако куртка достаточно тёплая для котёнка. Он кладёт его под ворот, проверяет на всякий случай коробку ― ничего не обнаруживает ― и поднимается по склону.

Всё тут же идёт наперекосяк. Можно сколько угодно анализировать как и когда это происходит, но как только его нога начинает скользить ― он обречён. Кит видит приближение воды, и становится каким-то образом даже хуже. Она слишком холодная, наносит ему физический урон, и у него целых десять секунд, чтобы обдумать свою судьбу, прежде чем оказаться в воде по шею.

Единственным плюсом является то, что он в состоянии вытянуть руку с котиком достаточно высоко, чтобы не намочить его ― что, в ретроспективе, вероятно, является первопричиной того, почему он упал в реку. Карабкаться одной рукой тяжело.

Ему удаётся выбраться прежде, чем холод нанесёт необратимый ущерб, и Кит подготавливает себя к жалостливому звонку Широ и омерзительному ожиданию его приезда в такой холод, но потом он понимает, что телефон был в кармане. В кармане штанов. В его промокших насквозь штанов.

Ну и конечно в ту же секунду начинается снегопад.

**5**

В ночь, когда впервые идет снег, Кит не возвращается домой.

Широ оставляет ему ужин ― уже привычка готовить на двоих ― и убеждает себя не волноваться. Он молод, учится в колледже, а Широ не его сиделка. Однако беспокойство преследует его. Он звонит один раз, но звонок переходит на автоответчик, и чувствует себя придурком за то, что позвонил. Широ избалован присутствием Кита. После месяца совместной жизни он знает, что обречён. Однажды Кит съедет, и Широ снова останется в одиночестве, но, по крайней мере, Кит сделал его счастливее, чем он мог когда-либо себе представить.

К десяти он устраивается на диване и смиряется с тем, что ему придётся провести ночь в бессмысленных попытках не зацикливаться на одиночестве, пока покусывает остатки пирога, который помогал ему готовить Кит ― и конечно, в этот момент слышится звонок в дверь.

Он ожидает чего угодно, открывая дверь, но никак не Кита с синими губами и мокрым до нитки.

― Прости. Не мог работать ключом, ― говорит Кит через стучащие зубы, а его голос звучит слишком странно ― высокий и задыхающийся, ― пока Широ не понимает, что Кит имеет в виду следующее: его настолько трясёт, что он не в состоянии вставить ключ в замочную скважину. В какой-то момент шторм на улице перерос в метель, а Кит всё это время находился на улице.

― О боже, ― выдыхает Широ, втягивая Кита внутрь, и уже немного паникует, потому что Кит выглядит так, словно вот-вот превратится в человеческий ледник, а он шел домой в таком виде...

Куртка Кита мяукает.

Широ замирает на месте, наблюдая, как Кит расстёгивает куртку, выпуская что-то похожее на котёнка, но на первый взгляд он больше напоминает духа сажи из мультиков, которые он смотрел ребёнком. Однако котёнок выглядит суше и теплее, и не таким жалким, как Кит.

― Его выбросили у реки, я не мог оставить его.

Это многое объясняет, но тяжело слышать как Кит пытается говорить.  
― Потом расскажешь, хорошо? Сначала разогреем тебя.

Широ забирает котёнка и ставит его на ковёр, где будет удобнее следить за ним, затем помогает Киту прямо в коридоре выбраться из замёрзшей куртки, мокрого свитера и рубашки. Кит в состоянии лишь двигать руками, чтобы было удобнее снимать одежду; Широ тут же стягивает обувь и штаны Кита. Скромность ни к чему, если есть вероятность подхватить гипотермию.

― Держи. ― Широ снимает с себя свитер, раздев Кита полностью, ― потому что он шерстяной и теплее всего, что находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ― и натягивает на голову Кита. Свитер комично свисает, но Кит всё равно продевает руки в рукава и одёргивает вниз, краснея.

По крайней мере, к его лицу возвращается цвет.

Широ отводит его с котёнком в гостиную и оставляет их на диване, размышляя, сколько одеял будет достаточно ― может быть, все? И ему нужна тёплая еда ― им обоим; а что едят кошки?

Кит наблюдает за ним, пока тот бегает туда-сюда, со стеклянными глазами и восхищённым взглядом, а котёнок покоится в его руках, словно драгоценный груз.

― Спасибо, ― шепчет он, когда Широ заканчивает нагромождать его одеялами. ― Прости. Мой телефон...

Он больше не стучит зубами, но его голос хрипит. Широ садится рядом, уже подсчитывая каждый сироп от кашля в медицинском шкафчике.

― Когда ты говорил о реке, ты имел в виду ту, что рядом с колледжем?

Кит кивает, взъерошивая ушки котёнка.

― Я поскользнулся. Телефон промок. Прости.

Три мили; мокрый до нитки. Чудо, если он не подхватит простуду; Широ прикладывает руку ко лбу Кита, чтобы проверить температуру, а Кит рассеянно ластится к прикосновению. Это слишком для него.

― Прости, ― снова говорит Кит. ― Знаю, что не могу его оставить, но...

Широ не сразу понимает, о чём он говорит, а когда понимает ― смеётся.

― Я люблю кошек. ― Широ притягивает его ближе. ― Спи.

***

Спасительная благодать ― это то, что рюкзак Кита не намок. Широ не может его винить в желании спасти котёнка, но он хотя бы мог снять что-то, прежде чем полезть в реку. Края рюкзака намокли больше от снега, поэтому Широ уносит его в комнату Кита, раскладывая книги под тёплым воздухом обогревателя.

Таким образом он находит его… альбом, уголки которого уже загнуты от влаги. Он желает пролистать его, чтобы расклеить страницы.

Прихоть, о которой он моментально жалеет.

Сначала Широ понимает, что Кит — потрясающий художник. Альбом полон случайных скетчей и рисунков: повседневные сцены, животные и люди, тысячи мелочей, которые Широ никогда бы не заметил, преобразованные в нечто идеальное, и сам Широ.

Вторым делом он понимает, что в альбоме полно рисунков с _ним_.

Ему нельзя было идти на поводу у своей прихоти, осознает Широ, но его пальцы дрожат. Это нарушение личного пространства Кита. Кит наблюдает за ним, рисует его, и Широ на них выглядит совершенно иначе. Это не та версия, которую он видит в зеркале. Линии выведены ручкой и карандашом ― он выглядит таким молодым, таким красивым и счастливым. Он кладёт альбом обратно на кровать, успокаивая эмоции, которые наполняют его грудную клетку и подступают к горлу.

Это ничего не значит, говорит он себе. Что более удивительно ― осознание того, что кто-то может видеть его вот таким, после всего, что с ним произошло, словно это стоит помнить, хранить в себе и знать об этом.

Последнее осознание приходит медленнее, но ударяет больше всех. Он присаживается на кровать, когда понимает.

Стиль знакомый. Он знает эти линии.

***

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Кит с котёнком всё ещё лежат свёрнутые калачиком вместе; Кит под массивной кипой одеял, и лишь голова торчит снаружи, а котёнок ― над головой. Его волосы и шерсть котёнка спутаны вместе так, что они кажутся единым целым.

Широ проверяет температуру тыльной стороной ладони и садится на кофейный столик перед ним ― наблюдает, обдумывает. Всё становится понятно. Странная настойчивость Кита платить за еду, восполняя деньги за заказы в маленьких суммах; его странные, тайные задержки в колледже, художественная галерея… 

Художественная галерея. Конечно Кит там был. Конечно он был в ужасе, что Широ понравились его работы. За месяц знакомства друг с другом это никак не вязалось с образом Кита ― он бы никогда не оскорбил чей-то чужой рисунок.

Если Кит не хочет рассказывать ― его дело. Он и так дарит Широ больше, чем тот заслуживает.

А вот Мэтт… Мэтт ― труп.

****

**6**

Кит просыпается потный и разгорячённый, уткнувшись лицом в шею Широ, и ему требуется долгая, но приятная минута, чтобы вспомнить, что в таком положении он потому, что придурок.

Они втроем всё ещё лежат на диване: Широ обнимает его рукой под массивной кипой одеял, котёнок лежит на верхушке маленьким пушистым комочком. Кит освобождается и вспоминает, что кроме свитера на нём ничего ― и _чей_ это свитер.

Воспоминание о походе в ванную в одном только большом свитере Широ преследует его весь день ― а день-то долгий.

Широ отводит их в зоомагазин и настаивает на том, что купит всё на свои деньги. Кит решает, что лучше не спорить, когда Широ закидывает шесть вкусов кошачьих лакомств в корзину. _Шесть_.

― Как его назовёшь? ― спрашивает Широ на выходе.

Он даже не задумывался о том, что может оставить котёнка ― что уж говорить про имя.

― Китти? ― выдаёт Кит.

Широ снисходительно на него смотрит. ― Потрясающее имя, ― сдержанно говорит он; врать у него не получается.

― Может быть... Блэк?

На это Широ нежно улыбается. Он сгребает Кита в охапку и смотрит на котёнка. 

― Конечно. Мы можем сделать ему именной ошейник и всё такое.

Они занимаются котом весь день, и по возвращении Кит совершенно измотан; Широ продолжает обеспокоенно приглядывать за ним.

― Передохни, хорошо? Я приготовлю ужин. ― Широ усаживает его на диван перед камином, склоняясь над ним, чтобы потянуть спинку наверх, и затем ― почти случайно ― прижимается губами к макушке Кита, когда отклоняется назад. Так близко и тепло; Широ застывает в таком положении, словно понимая что наделал и не зная как всё исправить.

― Прости… я не… прости. ― Он отступает, проводя ладонью по волосам.

Кит так и замирает на месте, пытаясь понять что всё это значит. Широ весь день не приближается к нему, но когда они устраиваются на диване после ужина, Кит прижимается достаточно близко, чтобы разделить общее одеяло, и Широ не отодвигается.

***

Этой ночью в кровати Кит печатает письмо Широ.

_Больше не принимаю заказы, но если хочешь что-то заказать, то это будет в качестве рождественского подарка._

Странно заворачивать за угол в коридоре и видеть галерею собственных картин, любовно повешенных на стену. Часть его задаётся вопросом: было бы всё так, будь у него семья: развешивали бы родители его рисунки? Восхищались бы ими? Гордились бы?

Больно думать об этом, но потеря родителей ― это старая рана. Часть, которая делает больно, достаточно близка к любопытству. Он боится потерять это, всё разрушить, сделать всё ложью. Больше всего он боится ранить Широ. Ответ приходит уже следующим днём.

_Нарисуй что угодно. Нарисуй что любишь._

***

Всё просто. Он рисует скетчи этого человека месяцами напролёт; будет увлекательно их раскрасить.

Однако ему требуется целая неделя засиживания допоздна в студии колледжа, чтобы сделать всё как надо.

Когда Кит заканчивает и убеждает себя, что если хоть что-то изменит ― только испортит, а не преобразит рисунок, он садится на пол и зажимает рукой рот, потому что время пришло. Больше никаких тайн, когда он подарит рисунок Широ, хотя часть его хочет нарисовать что-то поверх рисунка, чтобы появилось оправдание начать всё с чистого листа, потянуть время подольше.

Этой ночью за ужином Широ тянется через стол и стирает большим пальцем мазок под его глазом. 

— Рисуешь? — спрашивает он с улыбкой. 

Кита буквально выворачивает наизнанку. 

— Из автосервиса, — врёт он, чувствуя как бешено стучит сердце. 

Если Широ сомневается в его словах, то не показывает этого. 

— Чем займёмся на праздниках? — спрашивает Широ, садясь на место. 

Кит застывает на месте ― не может сразу ответить, потому что это почти как иметь свою семью.

— Если ты хочешь. У тебя, наверное, уже есть планы, прости. Я не хотел… 

— Давай останемся дома? — спрашивает Кит. Мысль провести праздники дома с тем кого любишь настолько ему нравится, что у него сводит кости. Он хочет хотя бы раз в жизни почувствовать что это такое, потому что другого шанса не будет, когда он подарит Широ рисунок.

**7**

— Мы остаёмся в городе, — говорит Широ Мэтту за кофе в рождественские выходные. Это срывается с языка без задней мысли, но Мэтт улавливает намёк и вскидывает бровь.

— Нет, — пытается поправиться Широ, качая головой. — Я просто имею в виду… У Кита нет других планов. 

Снаружи начинается снегопад, а всё что он хочет ― это вернуться домой к Киту. Желание переполняет его изнутри, терзает без остатка. 

— Вы хорошо поладили, м? — Мэтт улыбается, спрашивая это, и в глубине души Широ хочет насыпать снег под его рубашку как только они окажутся на улице. Он заслуживает мести похуже, но вопрос заставляет его задуматься. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не может. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что он поладил с Китом, а правда в том, что он слишком устал бегать. 

Он сомневается слишком долго, и Мэтт решает не церемониться. 

— Ты в него влюблён? 

Больно подтвердить, потому что здесь нет счастливого сценария; сказать такое вслух — это подтвердить, что он проиграет.

— Да, — говорит Широ, сосредоточившись на стене за Мэттом, на спокойной музыке на фоне, на чём угодно, но не на своём безысходном положении. 

Но Мэтт смеётся. — Так и знал. Это прекрасно. 

Он ожидал жалость, может быть сочувствие, но не радость. 

Широ выходит из ступора. — И что же такого прекрасного? 

— Потому что… — Мэтт откусывает ещё кусочек печенья и говорит с набитым ртом, — ты заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего.

***

Это ночью Кит по традиции засыпает на нём, а Широ переносит его на кровать, даже не задумываясь об этом; его рука стискивает его под бёдрами, прижимая к грудной клетке. Он тяжёлый и тёплый, а его дыхание обжигает его шею. Блэк спешит за ним в комнату, попутно кусая Широ за пятки.

Он укладывает Кита и с минуту смотрит на него, прежде чем осознаёт что делает, и поспешно уходит, чтобы не опозорить себя ещё сильнее, чем уже сделал перед котом.

Они не обсуждали обмен подарками, но Кит становится ему семьёй спустя столько времени, и Широ хочет кое-что подарить Киту. Кит заслуживает многого ― наверное, даже всего, но Широ не в состоянии дать ему так много. И, наверное, никогда не будет в состоянии, но в какой-то момент Широ надеется, что, может быть, он не прав. Взгляды, прикосновения и всё остальное, что он делает изо всех сил ради Широ, почти не замечая того.

Это несбыточная мечта, но когда надежда начинает загораться в глубине души, он не тушит её. Может быть, он заслуживает чего-то хорошего. Может быть, они оба.

***

Рассвет в рождественское утро яркий, но солнце не видно за тучами, а на улице смертельно холодно, небо равномерно покрыто серыми облаками, которые он привык бояться, потому что это значит, что день проведёт в своих мыслях. Он с удивлением отмечает, что его всё устраивает ― хорошая отмазка, чтобы провести день с Китом и котом в тепле, уюте и тишине. Он заходит на кухню и задумчиво заваривает кофе. Кит ведёт себя так тихо, что Широ едва его замечает, когда тот ступает на кухню.

Его поражают две вещи. Во-первых, Кит полностью одет. Обычно он приходит с видом, словно его волосы живут в разных измерениях, полуодетый и сонный, но впервые выглядит так, словно приложил немало усилий. Он свежий после душа, волосы завиваются у кончиков, но вид у него болезненный.

― Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? ― Широ прикладывает запястье ко лбу Кита и проверяет, почти на автомате, но Кит отшатывается назад. В этот момент Широ замечает: у него в руке подарочный пакет.

И он знает что там внутри.

**8**

Просыпаться этим утром равносильно походу на гильотину.

Кит не помнит как дошел до кровати ― значит Широ перенёс его сюда, ― и даже пробуждение с Блэк, утыкающимся носиком в его лицо, недостаточно, чтобы вырвать леденящего спокойствия. Он не может потерять Широ. Рисунок под кроватью, перевёрнутый и обмотанный так хорошо, как он смог — выходит не особо аккуратно, и на мгновение проскакивает безумная мысль выкинуть его и притвориться, что ничего не было.

Но так нельзя. Всё и так зашло слишком далеко, неизвестно куда дальше приведет его ложь.

Он принимает душ чтобы успокоиться и разогреться, пытаясь противостоять тревожности, которая кипит в нём, прежде чем прийти на кухню. Конечно Широ уже проснулся. Лучи утреннего солнца прекрасно его освещают ― он выглядит таким манящим, что тоска словно даёт ему под дых.

Широ видит его и хмурится, трогает по привычке лоб и спрашивает:  
― Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? ― но затем он видит подарочный пакет и отступает, в уголках губ играет легкая улыбка. ― Тебе было не обязательно что-то мне делать.

― Но я хотел, ― выдавливает из себя Кит и протягивает подарок. Пока Широ раскрывает его, нервы Кита на пределе.

Широ раскладывает его на стойке как может одной рукой; Кит слишком напуган, чтобы подойти и помочь. С короткой дистанции Кит видит, в какой момент Широ понимает, что это рисунок ― и замирает, прикрывает рот ладонью, позволяя рисунку свернуться у уголков; он не смотрит ни на Кита, ни в его сторону.

― Я сказал тебе нарисовать что-то, что ты любишь, ― говорит Широ через руку, почти смущённый.

Кит кивает, как вдруг понимает:  
― Ты знал?

Широ смотрит на него через белую прядь челки, широко распахнув глаза, до безобразия смущённый.

― Я нашёл твой альбом в ночь, когда ты превратился во фруктовый лед, прости. Я думал… я думал, что ты скрываешь это по какой-то причине. Но… ― Он переводит взгляд на рисунок и краснеет ещё сильнее. ― Это я, ― произносит он так, словно не верит своим ушам.

На рисунке они с Блэк днём на крыльце под идеальными лучами солнца ― такую сцену Кит наблюдал множество раз ― достаточно, чтобы запомнить её и нарисовать из воспоминаний. Вроде как любовь. Наверняка это так. Кит пытается подобрать слова, но не может. Нет никаких оговорок, такое никак не соврать. Не то, чтобы он хочет.

Широ делает глубокий вдох и говорит вместо него, смотря на картину: 

― Ты правда думаешь, что я так выгляжу?

В реальности он выглядит гораздо лучше, чем на рисунках Кита, но поскольку ему задают конкретный вопрос, лучшее, что он может сказать:  
― Да, конечно, ― говорит он хриплым голосом и подпрыгивает, потому что Широ в этот момент оказывается возле него. В его глазах нет злости, нет боли; вместо этого Широ берет его за руку, тянет в сторону коридора. ― Что...

― Хочу подарить тебе подарок.

Когда Широ останавливается, они находятся в глубине коридора напротив двери, которую Кит никогда прежде не видел. Комната, которую он распахивает, большая, с кучей пустующих полок, длинным столом и с широкими окнами.

Кит заходит внутрь и поворачивается к Широ, всё ещё не понимая что происходит. Широ опирается на косяк двери и выглядит так, как чувствовал себя Кит, когда дарил свой подарок, но Кит всё также не уверен в происходящем и том что всё это значит.

― Это… студия. Я подумал, ты мог бы устроить её под себя, если хочешь. ― Он замолкает, коротко улыбаясь, почти смущённо. ― Подумал, что ты бы мог остаться, если хочешь.

Комната для рисования. Его собственная комната. Место в доме с семьёй, которую он любит ― маленькая, но наконец-то его.

― Хочу, ― говорит Кит, прежде чем Широ успевает взять свои слова назад, но он и не собирается, понимает Кит. Он улыбается ему той же улыбкой, какой улыбнулся в первую встречу, ― приветливой и нежной.

― Я люблю тебя, ― произносит Кит вслух, уверенный как никогда. Это должно было звучать как признание, но не звучит. Слова звучат так, словно он произносит это уже в сотый раз ― правду, которую они в глубине души знают оба.

Широ весело улыбается. ― Я тоже тебя люблю, ― говорит он почти со смехом.

После чего Кит пересекает комнату и утягивает Широ в объятия, Широ прижимает его к себе так, словно нуждается в них как в воздухе, держит Кита так крепко, что Кит чувствует как его пальцы впиваются в поясницу и тепло оголённой кожи под краями его майки на уровне шеи.

Он первый отстраняется, но только чтобы было удобнее поднять голову, взглянуть в глаза Широ и убедиться, что он не слишком настойчив ― словно такое возможно. Он всё ещё не знает, что хочет делать помимо неконтролируемого желания сильно прижиматься к телу Широ, но точно не хочет терять тепло от его руки на спине или его тяжесть.

Когда он вытягивается вверх, Широ встречает его на полпути.


End file.
